A Place In My Heart
by sasukeizhot
Summary: sasuke and sakura get lost on a walk. sasuke has strange feelings and becomes confused.Sakura still loves sasuke but does sasuke feel the same way about her?SasuSaku
1. Training Together

One day sakura invited sasuke to train together.  
Inner Sakura:_Hmph thank god Naruto didnt see us leave..  
_Of course as you can imagine sasuke didnt want to train with a girl especially a fan girl but sakura was a little bit more special so he said yes because he didnt want to hurt her feelings.  
Inner Sasuke:_Wow i havent seen sakura in so long...shes gotten hot...  
_Sakura:Cut that out sasuke!While you were away i learned this mind reading jutsu and know i know what everyone is thinking.Youre so perverted , you're just like kakashi!  
Sasuke:stares at sakura

While sakura was still yelling at sasuke they didnt notice that they were lost.It was getting late and before they knew it they were about 20 miles away from Konoha.

Sakura:Umm sasuke?  
Sasuke:What?  
Sakura:Didnt we pass the training area?  
Sasuke:hm youre right..  
sakura:im not trying to piss you off again but where are we?  
Sasuke:Good question.Although i dont think i can answer it.

sakura:Then what are we gonna do?  
Sasuke:We have to find a place to spend the night..Lets keep walking till we get to a small village or something..  
Sakura:Lets go then.

After they walked some more sakura started feeling really weak.She then collapsed to the ground.Luckily,they were really close to a forest and a lake.

Sasuke:Sakura!

Sasuke brings her fast to the lake.He finds a bucket ,fills it with water,then throws it on sakura.

Sakura:wakes upwhats going on ?  
Sasuke:you fainted.Maybe we should rest here then start walking back at dawn.  
Sakura:_I need to stop acting so weak around sasuke.Maybe i should start trying harder.  
_Sasuke:I dont think youre weak.  
Sakura:What?

Sakura was really confused.How would sasuke know what shes thinking?

Sasuke:chucklesYou didnt know i learned the same jutsu you did to find out what Itachi was planning to do in the battle.Seriously use your head more often.  
Sakura:_How sweet...he chuckled and smiled at me..makes future plans with sasuke  
_Sasuke:Sigh _she still doesnt get it..._

Sakura:_Im so hungry..i want to ask sasuke but im scared he'll say no...and also im freezing to death..._


	2. Confused

Authors Note:Ok well i decided either Sakura or Sasuke will get seriously ill so who should it be?VOTE!(keep in mind they will not die)

Sasuke:Sakura you stay and rest and ill go find some food.And also you can use my sweater.Im not that cold.I love this  
kind of weather. 

Sakura:_Wow im actually wearing sasuke's sweater!Hes so nice..He's actually going to catch some fish for me..hes so sweet! _

Sasuke jumped in the water and he caught 4 fish.They were big.When sasuke came back he was pouring and shivering.

Sasuke:Im back...start up a fire.. 

Sasuke said it so coldly.Sakura could hardly believe that was sasuke because he has been acting pretty nice to her recently. 

Sakura:I will go get some fire wood.

Sasuke:_Now im freezing but im going to try NOT to ask back for my sweater.   
_  
Sakura:Back Sasuke-kun!

Sakura made a fire with all the wood she could find.It was summer that evening but to their surprise it was freezing outside.Both of them started a small fire.They stuck each fish on a stick and put them on the fire like they were marshmallows.

Sakura:This fish is so good Sasuke-kun!

They each ate 2 fish.After they were both done sakura lay on the ground and stared at the stars.After a few minutes she fell asleep.Sasuke just stared at Sakura's body.He loved the way she talked, the way she always yelled "Sasuke-kun!" in the morning,they way she always took care of him when he was sick and her sweet and kind soul.He then realized he loved her.It couldn't be.Hes not suposed to show emotion.If he does he might put Sakura in grave danger.He decided he was never going to tell her.He was still going to act cruel to her even though its going to hurt her.

He layed there beside her and soon fell asleep.Sakura was just faking it to see the distance he would leave between the 2.To her surprise he didnt leave any distance.

Sakura kissed sasuke on the forehead and whispered goodnight.Sasuke wasnt sleeping either.He felt that.He was pretty happy sakura was showing affection even thoguh he wasnt returning it .Sasuke waited till he was sure she completely fell asleep and kissed her back.

Sasuke whispering:How i wish i could tell you how i feel about you...


	3. Sasukes Battle

Authors Note:I have finally decided who will be ill.But for now im not telling anyone who it is.

Sakura:Good Morning Sasuke-kun!What are you doing up so early?

Sasuke:None of youre bussiness.

All sakura could do was stare and think about the cold words he had just said.Its not like he insulted her but for some reason that hurt her.

Sakura:Umm ok sasuke.

Sasuke:As soon as you totally woken up well leave.

Sakura:Hn.

They left half an hour later because Sakura had found a teabag and just had to have some tea.The didnt notice after they left that they were being followed.They kept walking and soon an arrow was thrown at sakura.Sasuke quickly put his guard on and start looking in the direction where the arrow kept coming from.

The ninjas jumped down from the tree and by their head protectors it looked like they were from the sand country.

Sasuke:_What are these sand -nins doing here?Who are they after?Where they sent by Gaara and Temari?_

Sakura:_OWWW my arm!_

Sasuke:Sakura are you ok?

Sasuke sounded pretty worried.That was weird.Moments ago he was being totally abnoxious.Does he even care?

Sasuke:Go hide and make sure you dont get hurt!I can take these.

Sakura:Hn.

Sakura ran for about 10 minutes.She was now pretty far from sasuke, considering the great speed she picked up from lee while Sasuke was gone.She thought it was far enough.She was really worried about sasuke.Would he make it alive?If he does will he win the battle?Sakura sure hopes so.She still wonders whats going on in sasuke's head.Although the mind reading jutsu reads minds,It only works for 20 minutes.Those 20 minutes passed long ago.Before she new it sasuke was back.

Sakura:How did it go?

Sasuke:I beat the shit out of those lame guys!

Sakura:criesIm so glad!

Even tho sakura always cries because of sadness,this is the first time sasuke saw her cry because of joy.

Sasuke:You are happy right?

Sakura:Obviosly.

Sasuke:_I know sakura's mind reading jutsu has worn off because she only learned up to level one.I on the other hand,learned all the level and can keep it on for as long as I want.Now i can think about my confusion for as long as i want.I know its obvious she still likes me but ...do I like her?I hope i can figure this out soon because the weirdness is killing me!_


	4. Love Confession

Authors Note:I will add a gushy scene so those of you who dont like those please skip ahead.But youll miss out on a lot!xD

Sasuke:We are staying here for the night again.And maybe more until we are sure we wont be atacked again.So sakura-chan stay on the lookout!

Sakura:_OMG!Did he just call me Sakura-CHAN?Does he like me!_

Sasuke Nervously:I..ermm...mean Sakura.

They both went in a tree when they noticed it start to rain.They were both staring at the raindrops falling and hitting the beautiful lake.It was the best thing they have ever seen.

Sasuke:_All this time she takes care of me..For some reason i feel guilty..I havent felt love in such a long time i forgot what it feels like...The moment i find out I love her i will tell her._

Sasuke kept staring at beautiful sakura.Her curves have gotten bigger since last time he saw her.

Sakura:What are you looking at ?Do i have something on my shirt?

Sasuke:No you look as great as ever.

He smiled at her until he realized what he just said.He started paniking inside.What would he explain to her?He decided this was love.He had to tell her.

Sasuke:Sakura?

Sakura:Yeah?

Sasuke:What im about to do know will express what i feel for you.

Sasuke leaned to kiss sakura.Sakura got the signal and she leaned towards his promising hot lips.They lips touched gently.Sasuke got out and sakura made room for his tounge.She slightly opened up her mouth and their tounges met.

Sakura:_How can he be so gentle when in a fight he has no mercy..?Hes..wonderful.._

They both felt like they were in Heaven.

**A/N**:Sorry no one is sick yet but I promise it WILL be here next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:This Chapter has lemon so watch out!

They both fell down on the ground and to their surprise that didnt end their kiss.Thet were rolling around on the grass still kissing.Nothing was going to break it.Sakura let a little moan into sasukes mouth.Just hearing her moan turned him on..He opened his eyes and looked at sakuras pretty face.No wonder her name meant Cherry Blossom.Sakura, while still kissing sasuke, dugged her nails deep into sasukes shirt to rip it apart as soon as possibe.sakura opened her eyes and stared at his huge abs.He never worked out,so how did he get them?Either way he was even hotter than before.

Sasuke started undoing the zipper at the back to sakuras dress.He slowly took it off trying not to break the passionate kiss.Sakura was now in her lace bra and a sexy pair of thongs.Sasuke just moaned as he stared at her body.They now ended their kiss.Sakura leaned towards sasuke and slid his shorts off.Sakura started touching sasukes abs like shes never seen anything so hot before.She slowly left butterfly kisses from his neck to his lower abdmen.She then slid off his boxers that had sakura written on them.He had the biggest penis she had ever seen.Scratch that.That had been the first penis she had ever seen.It was so big..and ..sexy!Sasuke started unlacing sakuras bra .Wow.It was true he peeked once when they were 12 but they had gotten so much bigger than before.

Sasuke started sucking on sakuras neck leaving a very visible hickey.He then went down slowly making sure to lick every part.He then go to her pink thong.He slid it off slowly and started licking her.She was moaning so load he was sure the next town could hear.

Sasuke:Ok are you sure you want me to do this?I dont want you to lose your virginity and then regret it..

Sakura let the biggest smile and said "Im sure"

Sasuke:This is going to hurt a bit.

Sasuke slowly went in her.Sakura let out a grown giving signs that it was painful.It soon became pleasure.

After 5 hours they got really tired.They both fell asleep beside each other snuggling.

Sasuke woke up and he wanted to get up until he saw that sakura was right beside him with her hands wrapped around him.He didnt want to wake her up and ruin her peaceful dream._Is she dreaming about me?What did she think of last night?Does she remember.I dont think she does because thats one of the side effects of the poison dart that was thrown at sakura._He goes back to sleep and says goodnight.


End file.
